


You can't hide everything

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Lizzington, Multi, Red cuddles with Liz, Red makes his homemade chicken soup, Sorry no tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets Sick and tries to hide it but fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday Night And Agent Elizabeth Keen suddenly felt nauseous. She then realized she had been so caught up with catching The angel maker,A very dangerous psychopath who had been killing hundreds of innocent people,she hadn't ate since Monday morning.

"This should make me feel better" Liz Said to herself before preparing and eating some soup.Liz then took a long hot shower and took an Advil and three swigs of cough medicine before going to bed.

When Lizzie woke she expected to feel better but instead she felt much worse.  
She didn't feel like going to work but she knew Red would wonder why she stayed home and nine times out of ten he would probably come over to her house when she stayed home from work.

As soon at she walked into her workplace she was greeted by Raymond Reddington. "Well good morning-Holy cow you look awful" Red said noticing her very pale complexion.

"Jackass" Liz said before having a sneezing and coughing fit."And you sound awful too.Are you unwell?"Red askeds concern lacing his voice."No I'm fine."Liz replied lying through her teeth.

"Now let's test if you're really okay.." Red said quietly before reaching his hand up to her cheek.Liz realized what he was about to do and backed up a little bit."No really.. I'm okay..."Liz said feeling slightly dizzy.

"Then let me check your temp.....Lizzie" Red murmured.Liz then became too tired to agrue."Fine."Liz mumbled."Good Girl"Ray said laying his hand gently on her cheek."Lizzie you're burning up...You are not okay..I'm taking you home"Red said grabbing her hand and almost dragging her to his car

Halfway there Liz started to feel very light headed and closes her eyes.Red noticed this."Liz..?Lizzie."He called out to her.Her body became slightly limp and her head lolled against his chest.

Red picks her up and carries her to his car.He opens the passenger seat and helps her in the car. He buckled her seatbelt before kissing her head and removing a piece of stray hair from her face.

"Red..?" Liz mumbled incoherently. "Ssh Its okay...Its gonna be okay Liz" Red said before driving out of the parking garage.


	2. Chapter 2

When Red pulled into the drive way of Liz's house he noticed she was asleep."Liz..."Red said in an attempt to wake her."Lizzie..."Red said a little louder."Elizabeth! "Red shouted while shaking her gently.

A few moments later she opened her eyes and started to cry." W-Whats wrong "Red stuttered confused at why she was crying." I'm.. I'm sorry you scared me"Liz said before sneezing..

"Oh Lizzie let's get you inside" Red said picking her up and taking her into her house.When Red laid her on her couch he checked the kitchen for soup or crackers.

He didn't find either. "Liz you got anyone taking care of you.?" Red said from the kitchen."No..I'm fine Red."Lizzie replied."You're burning up Elizabeth.."Red scolded using her full name.

"I was burning up earlier.." Liz mumbled.Red walked to her and laid his hand on her forehead.. "You're still burning up..." Red said before going back to the kitchen

He checked her fridge for any food that would help her feel better but he found some ketchup,peanut butter,and milk."You have absolutely no food in this house"Red uttered closing the fridge.

"Delivery... Red...Delivery..." Lizzie said before snuggling up in her blanket...

"I'm going to the store to get food and some medicine..." Red said."I'm not taking the medicine..."Liz mumbled to herself."I heard that!"Red called out from the front door.

As soon as Red left she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red returns with lots of foood  
> But with medicine:(

Lizzie was waken by coughing and sneezing a few minutes later.She just wanted to go to sleep.For the next hour and a half she just lay on her couch wrapped up in a warm blanket.

She heard Red knocking on the front door.She got up put her hair in a messy bun and straightened her jeans and shirt.She opened the front door and almost fell.

Red broke her fall and helped her."Remimd me to get you a key.."Liz said earning a chuckle from Red.He left to get the food and Meds from the car.He brought a lot of food and meds so it took him about 4 or 5 trips.

After he put everything away he grabbed the flu and cold medicine and poured it in a cup.He then prepared her some tea and put the med in the tea.He had brought flu and cold medicine that was tasteless,odorless,and colorless .

"Drink this..." Red said handing the cup to her. "Did you put medicine in it red?" Liz asked eying the cup."No. "Red lied." Okay.."Liz sighed before drinking the tea.

Five minutes later she passed out on Red's lap.He noticed that she looked perfect... even if she was sick. "She is gonna be so mad at me" Red murmured to himself while stroking her hair slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzinton and oreos?

About an hour later Liz woke up in the same place she passed out. "Hey Lizzie how are you feeling?" Red murmured to her."What happened to "Oh there was no medicine in the tea?" Liz questioned 

"I got you oreos." Red said."I don't want any...Wait....what kind"Liz asked hoping they were golden. "Golden" Red told her."Still mad at you but thanks"Liz said before sneezing.

At that moment Lizzie's phone rang and Red answered it. "Hello?" Red uttered into the phone."Red!Where's keen?!"Resseler quickly said."Donald calm down...She is at home.."Red said slightly annoyed.

"Is she okay?" Ressler questioned worrying about her."Yes..She's sick..but before you start panicking I'm taking care of her.."Red whispered."Okay..Tell me if she gets worse.."Donald replied.

"Okay" Red said before hanging up the phone."R-Red..?"Lizzie called out to him."Yes..Liz?"Red said sitting down next to her.Lizzie's head leaned on his shoulder. "Di-Dizzy" Lizzie slurred."You're dizzy?"Red said asking for clarification.

Lizzie nodded her head."Liz please stay awake...for me"Red pleaded. "I..." Lizzie didn't even get to finish her sentence as her eyes closed and she became a complete dead weight against Reddington.

 

A few stray tears fell from Red's eyes but he quickly wiped them away.He wishes he was sick...So that she could be well.He absolutely hated when she was hurting and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Elizabeth Keen.... I love you.." Red murmured to her while kissing her head.

Her eyelids fluttered but she remained unconscious.

So Red just sat there..  
Holding Liz in his arms...  
Hoping she would wake up soon..  
And considering he should maybe call Dembe..


	5. suprise surprise

A hour later after Liz fell unconscious Red felt her shift.That meaned that she was waking up.."I...I-Im sorry.."Liz mumbled opening her eyes..."Lizzie ssh..Its okay...No need to apologize"Red assured her.

"What what happened.." Liz said looking around."You passed out...again..are you okay?"Red said concern in his voice"yeah actually I'm starting to feel better.."Liz replied.

"Okay is it okay if Dembe comes over..He is bringing his homemade chicken noodle soup..Its absolutely amazing.." Red asked."Of course he can come over"Liz responded

"Let's see.." Red said touching her cheek with his hand."Your fever has gone done slightly..You're still a bit flushed"Red said caressing her cheek.

"I look awful" Liz said before looking down. This caused Red to become deeply saddened.In response to Liz he cupped her face in his hands.

"You're absolutely beautiful...Even when you're sick.." Red murmured before wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye..

"Can you get the lucky charms from the kitchen..?" Liz said breaking the silence...  
"Do you just want the marshmallows? Cause I hate the marshmallows and love the oats." Red called from the kitchen 

"Yeah" Liz replied.  
Liz then turned on Netflix and clicked Grey's Anatomy season 1 episode 1.

"You watch Grey's Anatomy too?" Red asked surprised."No never seen an episode "Liz replied..." I love it"Red said.

Just as they were about to start watching Grey's Anatomy there was a knock at the door.

"Must be Dembe..I'll get it" Liz said getting up slowly and walking to the door .  
Dembe wasn't at the door...It was Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wanted to add a cliff hanger..


	6. Chapter 6

She was shocked when Tom was at the door instead of Dembe..  
"What..the hell.." Liz whispered to herself before coughing..

"Red...?" Liz called out to Red closing the door in Tom's face.."Yes..?Liz..?What's wrong..is Dembe here?"Red said asking tons of questions

"No..Tom is here.." Liz whispered...This angered Red and he opened the door.."Where's Lizzie..?"Tom asked..."Right here jackass.."Lizzie responded her voice getting raspy..

"You look awful.." Tom said..."dude...Run away before I find a brick.."Liz told him.."Oh even when your sick your fiesty.."Tom murmured....

"Your lucky that I'm sick....If I was not I would've shoot you by now.." Liz said...

"I think you should leave before I find her a brick.." Red told in in a extra low voice..With that Tom left..

"Good choice Tom.." Liz called after him...

"Liz..." Red said..

"Yeah..?" Liz responded. 

"Your fever went back up." Red said 

"My hand can feel the heat from you body.." Red said putting his hand on her cheek..

"If it doesn't go down soon you'll have to go to the hospital.." Red admitted to Liz

"Eww no I hate hospitals.." Liz cried

"I know.." Red responded before hugging her  
"But lets just get you to bed for now.." Red said picking her up and carrying her to her bed


	7. Chapter 7

Red gently laid Lizzie on her bed and helped her under the covers..

"Thank you.."

Red smiled "You're welcome,Lizzie.."

Lizzie smiled back and then pulled the one and only bobby pin that held up her bun out of her hair..

As a result her hair cascaded down and fell around her shoulders..

~She is so freakin' beautiful~ Reddington thought in his head..

"Lizzie..I want you get some rest..I have to make a few phone calls.."Red demanded before kissing Lizzie's head and leaving the room..

He left the room door slightly cracked and he went outside to call dembe..

"Hello...?" Dembe said sleepily into the phone..

"Oh..Dembe where you sleeping..?"Red asked feeling slightly guilty..

"Nope..I just like to sound sleepy on a daily basis.."Dembe retorted 

Red laugh lightly at Dembe's humor before saying "Elizabeth is sick...She has a very high fever..I was wondering if you..could bring your chicken middle soup..?

There was a pause "Okay..Mr.I like to wake people up out of their sleep..I'll be there in about an hour.."Dembe said before yawning and hanging up..

Red was shock and quite amused at Dembe's sudden sarcasm and humor..

He could get used to this type of Dembe..

Reddington laughed to himself before going inside..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dembe finally arrives

Red went back inside and went inside Lizzie's bedroom to check on her.

She was sleeping oh so peacefully and he couldn't think of waking her.

Red moved a stray piece of hair from her face and gently checked her temperature 

She still had a fever but it had actually gone down a little bit.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Red got up abruptly and answered it.

It was Dembe 

Red smiled and hugged him

Dembe rolled his eyes playfully but hugged him back..

He lead dembe inside and dembe begin making his famous homemade chicken noodle soup from ingredients he brought from home

The aroma soon filled the house and Lizzie woke.

"That smells amazing is dembe here..?" Lizzie croaked.

Red frowned " yes he is but i think you lost your voice"

Lizzie pouted and mouthed the words "well damn"

Dembe entered with a tray of chicken noodle soup and toast.

Red handed Lizzie a paper and pen and she wrote the words "Thanks 


	9. Chapter 9

Red put his hand on her forehead and sighed in relief "Your fever went down alot."

Lizzie smiled and wrote on the paper 

-But My voice is gone-

Red nodded "Yeah but nothing a lot of tea can't fix"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and wrote on the paper once again.

-No..You're not preparing my tea..You like drugged me last time-

Red chuckled "Fine...Dembe Could you make Lizzie some tea for her throat."

"Or course it shall be done in about 15 minutes"

Red turned to leave but Lizzie grabbed his hand and quickly wrote on the paper 

-No stay in here!-

She knew he was going to go in the kitchen and slip a flu pill or something in her tea 

"Damn."

Lizzie smiled 

A few minutes later Dembe came into the room with her Tea and Some crackers.

Lizzie drunk the tea and it felt really good.

Lizzie looked at them and scribbled on the paper 

-My fever went down you two can go home-

"If you're fever is about 100,I'm staying." Red and Dembe said simotamesouly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and took the thermometer from Red.

She put it im her mouth but took it out before it beeped 

The thermometer read 100.0

Red shook his head "No..You have to hold it in there til it beeps."

Lizzie sighed 

She repeated the process but didnt take ot out until it beeped.

The thermometer then read 101.0

"Almost..Lizzie Almost" Red chuckled.

Lizzie sent a death glare at Red.

She wrote on the paper  
-Whatever-


End file.
